


The Hunter

by PotionsMistressM



Category: Forbidden Game - L. J. Smith
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-25
Updated: 2009-04-25
Packaged: 2017-10-12 04:18:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotionsMistressM/pseuds/PotionsMistressM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Julian loves playing cat and mouse, but which one is he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hunter

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** The Hunter  
>  **Characters:** Julian, Jenny Thornton  
>  **Series:** _The Forbidden Game_ by LJ Smith (books)  
>  **Rating:** G

The Hunter  
If there was one thing Julian loved, it was a good game, particularly a good game of cat and mouse. Especially when the mouse was as gorgeous as Jenny Thornton.

A slow smile spread over Julian's inhumanly beautiful features as he watched her. She was most pleasing when she didn't know he was watching, when she wasn't on her guard. Even now, she was wary- naturally- but in the throng of her classmates, she could be lulled into a false sense of security. Julian knew there was a little part of her whispering that she was safe, that he wouldn't find her here.

He'd have to be careful this time. Too many times before he'd thought he could trick her or force her, and too many times he'd been wrong. His brazen acts and utter disregard for anything but her had spooked the girl too often, and Jenny had proven a much more elusive- but much more entertaining- quarry than Julian had originally imagined. No, this opportunity would not be wasted. He would bide his time, stalk her carefully, make his presence known at exactly the right moment. This time he would _make_ Jenny love him.

As soon as the thought had coalesced in his mind, something strange happened- so strange, in fact, that he involuntarily took a step backwards and attempted to disappear amongst the shadows.

Amidst a circle of giggling classmates, Jenny Thornton had turned her head directly towards him- he who had thought he'd been so well-hidden, so crafty- her eyes meeting his defiantly. And then, with an alarming, lazy confidence, she smiled at him, holding his stare for several seconds before just as lazily turning back to her friends.


End file.
